


The Last First Time

by Vigs



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, F/M, dominant doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4659069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vigs/pseuds/Vigs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara has lived a lot of lives and tried a lot of things, and now that she's back in her own body living her own life, she wants to try some of them with the Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Serious, hardcore BDSM. If that is not your bag, do not read this.

Clara’s memories of her time weaving back and forth through the Doctor’s timeline didn’t act quite like regular memories. Sometimes there were whole lifetimes she could recall perfectly; other times, only the vaguest details remained. She tried to summarize her memories for herself when she had them, to write down a few details so that life wasn’t completely lost. She’d been born and she’d died over and over again, but most of the time she couldn’t quite remember that, the same way that she hadn’t quite been able to remember the Doctor while she’d been in those lives.  
  
It was good to be back with him, though. Her best friend, her mad alien lover with a ridiculous taste in clothes and a heroic streak that could fit entire galaxies; she’d loved others, in those other lives, but there was no one quite like him.  
  
She’d done a decent bit of sexual experimentation in some of those lives, too, but no one could make her feel quite like he did. Really, he had some very unfair advantages for a dom; the fact that he could read her mind meant she never had to top from the bottom, that he could push her right up close to her limits without ever going over them, and that he could always tell when she wanted to pretend not to want something.  
  
So when it occurred to her that although she’d had and enjoyed anal sex many times she’d never actually done it in the body she currently inhabited, she didn’t even have to explain the plan that immediately formed in her mind out loud. Since he had blanket permission to read her surface thoughts whenever they were playing, she just waited for the next time he pushed her up against the wall in the console room (being able to tell from her pheromones whether it was a good time to slam you against the wall was another unfair advantage of his) and then pictured it.  
  
He paused for a moment, and she wondered if whether she’d finally managed to cross one of his lines. Maybe human anuses weren’t sexually appealing for him.  
  
Without warning, he pulled her away from the wall and bent her over the opposite railing, sending a stab of desire through her. He produced a length of rope from somewhere in his pocket and quickly and efficiently bound her wrists to the rail.  
  
“Stay here,” he said unnecessarily, and strode rapidly down the corridor.  
  
Clara shifted, trying to find a position that strained neither her legs nor her back. She was bent over at an awkward angle; not one she couldn’t hold, but without anything to distract her, it was definitely uncomfortable. She was on the verge of trying to sit down when the Doctor returned, brandishing what looked like a short, black toothpaste tube.  
  
“I don’t normally bother with any extra lubrication, because you’re always dripping wet for me,” he said conversationally as he pulled off his jacket and rolled up his shirt sleeves. “But I’ll be taking your arse today, and I wouldn’t want to cause any permanent damage.”  
  
“But I’ve never done that before,” she said, her voice trembling with a little bit of actual fear. She wanted him to go hard, without bothering to stretch her out much first, and as much as the thought turned her on, she knew it was going to hurt.  
  
“I know!” he said happily, sounding for a moment like the goofily excitable Doctor of everyday life. He walked around behind her and without preamble flipped up her skirt and pulled her knickers down to her knees. “That’s what’s going to make this so much fun.”  
  
Suddenly he spanked her, making her yelp. He grabbed her hip with his other hand, simultaneously holding her steady and creating a mental connection so that she could “safethought” if she needed to.  
  
“You know, I can hardly believe--” SMACK! “--that with all the time I’ve spent--” SMACK! “--spanking this lovely bottom of yours--” SMACK! “--I’ve entirely neglected to fuck it.” SMACK! “I’ll have to rectify that immediately.”  
  
“Don’t make it hurt too much,” she pleaded, but on the inside she was thinking hurt me, Doctor, hurt me hurt me hurt me, and she knew that he knew. She hadn’t felt this genuinely afraid of him in ages, and between the feeling, the position she was tied in, and the spanking, she could feel that she was wet halfway down to her knees.  
  
“Now, be sensible, Clara. If I didn’t want to hurt you, I’d just fuck your cunt,” he said, exaggeratedly patient. “I’m sure you’ll learn to enjoy it.”  
  
He gave her a last smack, and then she heard a click that must have been him opening the lube. A breathless moment later, a cold, wet finger was pressing against her arsehole, smearing a liberal quantity around. She tried to relax and take deep breaths.  
  
“Bear down now,” he ordered, and began to slide his finger into her. She did as he instructed, pushing back against him. His finger felt huge and strange, and she couldn’t help but clench around it. He stopped until she relaxed again, then continued until she could feel the rest of his hand pressing up against her.  
  
Clara thought back to her experiences with anal sex in other lives, and alternated between squeezing down and relaxing, knowing it would help to open her up. She didn’t think she could go straight from one finger to the Doctor’s cock.  
  
As soon as she had that thought, his finger withdrew, and she felt two fingers against her anus. He made slower progress this time, and there was a bit more pain, a burning and stretching feeling that Clara simultaneously craved and hated.  
  
“Time for you to take my cock,” the Doctor announced, and Clara clenched down on his fingers as he drew them out, whimpering with fear and excitement.  
  
She heard the smearing sound of him spreading lube on his cock, then felt the blunt tip of it against her.  
  
“Bear down again,” he said, and she did her best, but he was just too big, it was impossible--  
  
The head of his cock suddenly slipped entirely inside her, and she cried out.  
  
“That’s it,” the Doctor said soothingly. “Hardest part’s over. Now clench and unclench, remember?”  
  
She did as she was told, and the burning feeling didn’t entirely fade, but she no longer felt like she was being split in two. In fact, as he began to slowly push forward, pleasure began to mix with the pain.  
  
When he was entirely inside her, he stopped to let her adjust. She could feel his balls against her pussy and the cold metal chain of his pocket watch against her lower back--he had barely undressed, hadn’t even taken his waistcoat off. He reached down to push her shirt and bra up around her armpits, cupping her breasts before letting them dangle freely, and the thought of what a lewd picture they made, of how powerful he must look standing there behind her, made her squirm back against him.  
  
“I told you you’d like it,” he said, and thrust sharply against her. She cried out at the intensity of the sensation, her head snapping back and her back arching. “You’d like anything I did to you. Say it.”  
  
“I’d like anything,” Clara panted, “Anything you did to me.”  
  
“Good girl.” The Doctor pulled back until only the tip of his cock remained inside her, then slowly pushed back in. It was pain and pleasure and fullness and closeness and, god, it was the Doctor fucking her arse, they’d been to planets where she couldn’t call him Doctor because the locals would flee in terror because of something he’d done a thousand years before and they’d been to planets where she couldn’t call him Doctor because the locals worshipped him as a god, and here she was with one of the most powerful and dangerous beings in the universe thrusting into her arsehole with increasing speed, his balls smacking against her empty cunt with every pass.  
  
He slipped out accidentally, and she moaned. She could hear him reapplying lube to himself behind her; then he began to rub the head of his cock against her, just rubbing, not pressing inside.  
  
“Beg for it,” he said.  
  
“Please, Doctor, oh please put your cock in my arse, I need it,” she babbled. “Please please please, I need to feel you inside me, I need you to fill me, I need you to hurt me--”  
  
Her words ended in a yelp as he suddenly thrust back inside, sending a renewed burst of pain through her.  
  
“I like that I can hurt you with just my cock like this,” the Doctor said. “Everything I do to give myself pleasure brings you pain. It’s much more direct than usual.”  
  
Clara moaned in wordless agreement, squeezing down around him. She heard him gasp at the sensation, the first evidence other than the hardness of his cock that this really was doing it for him.  
  
“I’m going to come in your arse, Clara,” he said, speeding up his thrusts again. He began yanking her hips up to meet him with every thrust, hard enough that her feet almost left the floor. “Beg me to come in your arse.”  
  
“Fill my arse with cum,” Clara begged. The intensity was almost too much--she didn’t want it to ever end, but she needed it to be over soon; her brain belonged to him and her cunt was throbbing with need but her arse was screaming. “Please, please, use me for your pleasure.”  
  
When he came, she could feel his cock pulsate inside her, adding a new layer of pleasure/pain. He let out a strangled groan behind her, and as much as she loved being bent over like this, she wished she could see the ecstasy on his face and know that she had put it there.  
  
After a moment, he pulled his softening cock out of her and quickly moved to untie her wrists before even refastening his trousers, which she only now learned had also been mostly on the entire time.  
  
“You looked so good, I couldn’t quite wait to undress,” he said with a grin when he saw her looking. He helped her to a full standing position, and she winced from the stiffness in her back. “Was that what you had in mind?”  
  
“You know it was,” she told him, fixing her own clothes as he did the same. “It was perfect. But now I think I need a backrub and an orgasm, not necessarily in that order.”  
  
“What a happy coincidence,” the Doctor said, putting an arm around her and giving her a smacking kiss on the forehead. “I need to give you a backrub and an orgasm.”  
  
“Give me a proper kiss first,” she commanded, and he bent down to press his lips against hers, because really, she was still the boss.


End file.
